Babysitting
by madscientist128
Summary: Garcia and Reid have been called to fufill their duty as Henry's Godparents, and must babysit him for two days while JJ and Will are away. Garcia is all for the task, whereas Reid is a little skeptical. Just a quick three-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Godfathers

_Friday Morning_

"Hey, Garcia, do you think that you could do me a favor?" JJ walked into Garcia's office with a pleading look on her face.

Garcia spun around in her chair. "Of course, Jayje! I live to serve!"

"This is completely last minute, but… Well, Will and I have to drive to Pennsylvania for a friend's wedding this weekend, and our babysitter just backed out, so-."

"Say no more, my spunky blonde friend. I would be honored to fulfill my duty as Fairy Godmother!" Garcia looked as if Christmas had come early.

JJ, however, still was not smiling. "Are you sure? We have to leave Saturday morning, and won't get back until Sunday night."

Garcia's smile grew wider. "All the better! I can finally spend some quality time with my favorite Godson."

JJ's face broke into a smile of relief. "Thanks so much, Garcia! You have no idea how much this would be helping us out."

"Believe me, Honey, it's no trouble at all. If it makes you feel better, I'll see if Henry's Godfather is also available this weekend. Two hands are better than one."

"Thanks again, Garcia. Here's the time that we'll be leaving tomorrow, so if you could just come to our house a little before then, so I can show you where everything is." She borrowed one of Garcia's pens and wrote down the time.

"Ten Forty-Five AM? Can do." Garcia smiled again. "Come, now. Let's tell Bob Genius what he's in for this weekend."

…

"Hey! Fairy Godfather!" Garcia called out to Reid. It took him a moment, but he eventually turned around.

"Excuse me?" Confusion was written all over his face.

"You heard me. The lovely JJ here has a problem: Her babysitter bailed for this weekend, leaving poor Henry alone and unguided."

Reid was starting to get a little suspicious. "That's unfortunate. I'm sorry, JJ."

"See, Reid, the thing is that I've already volunteered you and I to step in as babysitters, so that JJ and Will can attend their wedding."

"Woah, um…wow. Congratulations! That's so…I hope, uh…"

JJ stepped in. "Um, no, Spence, it's not my wedding; we're going to our friend's."

Spencer went slightly pink. "Oh, uh, sorry. Um, wait. You want me to babysit Henry…with Garcia?"

"If it isn't too much trouble…"

"Um, don't you think that you should ask someone a little more experienced? I've never really babysat anyone before."

"Please, Spence? If not for me or Garcia, then will you do it for Henry?"

Reid blushed a shade darker at JJ's mention of herself. "Um, I guess I could. Just let me know the times, okay?"

Garcia smiled. "Thanks, Sugar. I knew that you'd come through for us. See you tomorrow!" And on that note, JJ and Garcia turned and began walking away.

"Tomorrow? Wait! Garcia! I can't! Its _Star Wars_ weekend on one channel and a_ Harry Potter_ weekend on another! I was planning on watching them after reading-."

He continued to shout after them, even long after you could hear their laughter fading as they continued out of sight.

…

_Saturday, 10:10 AM_

Garcia knocked on the door of JJ and Will's house.

Inside, JJ ran downstairs while putting on earrings. She opened the door to find a smiling Garcia on the other side.

"Good morning, JJ! Is the Junior G-Man here yet?"

"Nope, you're the first one. Come on in, and I can show you were everything is once Spencer gets here. Will is almost ready."

Penelope stepped inside. JJ bade her to sit, and handed her a cup of coffee. JJ sat down also and they began to talk.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. JJ opened it to find a blushing Spencer.

He stammered out a greeting, and began to explain his lateness very quickly: "I'm so sorry that I'm late. You know, it is a relatively cold day for September, usually the average temperature is about 68.1 degrees Fahrenheit with about 3.5 inches of precipitation. Today, it is only about 64.2 degrees Fahrenheit with the expected high to be no higher than 65.3 degrees Fahrenheit. I wanted to wear my purple scarf, but I couldn't find it in my closet, which is the exact place that I always put it when I'm not wearing it. It was so strange that I-oh, sorry." Reid stopped talking abruptly after receiving a look from JJ.

"Its fine, Spence. We still have a couple of minutes before Will and I need to leave. Would you like some coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be great, thanks." He gave a small smile as JJ handed him a mug full of the steamy liquid.

"Okay, so Garcia, Reid, it should be pretty simple. Henry is upstairs sleeping right now, and he can be woken up around eleven. I wrote down everything that he should eat for which meals, and the food is kept in the fridge. I also put down some instructions on how to prepare it. You can give him a bottle in the morning after breakfast, and in the evening about twenty minutes before his bedtime, which is seven o'clock. If he wakes up during the middle of the night, you can just pat his back, and he usually falls back to sleep. If not, try reading him a book. You two can sleep in Will and I's room or the guest room. Oh, and Henry loves to watch Sesame Street, so if all else fails, you can put that on. And you can take him for a walk, if he gets antsy-the stroller is in the garage. I think that's just about everything."

"Don't worry, JJ. Reid and I can handle it. Henry will be fine, enjoy the wedding."

JJ still looked a little skeptical, but smiled anyway. "Alright. I trust you guys, but if anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call."

"You got it, _mon amie_. Now go. Have fun. All is well here." Garcia started to usher JJ and Will towards the front door.

JJ looked back. "Um, Spence, are you feeling okay?"

Reid looked rather pale and slightly terrified at the thought of being alone with Garcia and a small child. He always tried to shy away from anything that involved babysitting. He managed to choke out a small "I'm fine. Have fun," but JJ still looked a little anxious as they walked to the car.

"Remember, you can call if something happens. It really wouldn't be a big deal to-."

"JJ. Please get in the car now and drive away before I feel the need to drive you to the wedding myself."

JJ gave a small laugh. "Okay, Garcia. Good luck, you two, and thanks again for doing this."

Garcia and Reid both accepted the thanks at the same time, and waved as JJ and Will drove away.

"Okay, Cupcake, what do you say that you and I go check on the little angel? He should probably wake up soon."

Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the sound of crying permeated the air.

"Looks like he's awake. Ready to babysit, Dr. Reid?"

…

_Author's Note_

_I apologize for the long gap between story updates. It may sound strange, but now that school is back in session, I should have more time to post._

_I'd like to send a shout out to the person who stole Spencer's scarf and told me to update soon. By the way, he's still looking for it…_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Love, Me _


	2. Chapter 2: 1 Point 3 Miles

"Um, Garcia, I'm still not sure if I can do this." Reid stammered out a response.

"Come on, Sugar, you'll be perfectly fine. Besides, you're with me, and I'm an expert."

Reid still didn't look too convinced.

"Tell, ya what: I'll go prepare Henry's lunch, while you bring him down here."

Spencer weakly nodded and walked up the stairs. He had never been in the upstairs of JJ's house before, so he got a little lost trying to find the Nursery. Following the sound of Henry's screams, he finally discovered it at the very end of a long hallway. The room was painted a pale green with white curtains on the windows. The walls held a couple photos of JJ, Will, and Henry, and there was even a picture of the team. Looking closer, he recognized it as the same one that was on his desk at work: the time he had amnesia. _Wow, I was so out of it that day_, he thought. _JJ must have put it in here so Henry can grow up thinking that the BAU isn't always work. _He blushed a little bit. _Still, that's so embarrassing…_

He looked at the wall opposite the crib and was glad to see a large bookshelf filled with many different books. _I sure hope that Henry will grow up to like reading. JJ should read to him every night. Statistics show that children who are read to by their parents often-._

"Spencer! Are you getting Henry or what?"

Garcia's voice reminded Reid of what he was supposed to be doing. He turned to the crib where Henry was flailing and still screaming his lungs out at fever pitch.

Wincing slightly, Spencer reached down and very awkwardly picked Henry up. He quieted down slightly, but not much, as Reid slowly carried him down the stairs. The entire time, the only thought in Reid's head was a repeating cycle of "please don't let me drop him, please don't let me drop him…"

When they arrived downstairs after what seemed like an eternity to Reid, Garcia was waiting in the living room. She promptly whisked Henry out of Reid's arms, and put him in his high chair.

"Hey, Reid, can you go get a spoon from the kitchen? I forgot one when I brought out Henry's lunch."

"Sure." Reid walked into the kitchen and began to open almost every single drawer before he finally found the one containing the silverware. He picked up a spoon and walked back into the dining room.

"Here you go." Reid held out the spoon.

Garcia glanced up and sighed. "No, Reid. Henry cannot eat from a regular spoon; his mouth is too small. Can you get a baby spoon? I think they're in a cabinet."

Spencer turned and went back into the kitchen. He then began to open ever single cabinet before finding another spoon.

"Is this okay, Garcia?" He held out a small, blue baby spoon.

"Perfect, Sugar. Would you like to try feeding your Godson?" Garcia smiled hopefully at Reid.

Reid, however, was very taken aback. "Uh, it's okay Garcia. You look like you're doing fine on your own. Um, maybe I'll feed him dinner…or something."

"Alright Reid. You watch me now, but I won't forget that you have dinner."

Spencer sat down in the chair across from her and watched her feed Henry. In his eyes, she _did_ look like an expert.

…

"Now that he's finished eating, what do you think we should do to entertain him?"

Garcia and Reid were sitting on the floor in the living room watching Henry play with his truck.

"I don't know, Garcia. He looks fine now."

"Just you wait, Reid. Babies can turn nasty at any given moment. Little Henry here is going to get really bored really soon."

"Well, didn't JJ say something about a walk? There's a park approximately 1.3 miles from here."

"Reid, you are a wonder."

"Um…thanks?"

"We can walk Henry down there, spend a little bit of time outdoors, then walk back here for dinner and beddy-bye."

"Beddy-bye?"

"Bedtime."

"You know, Garcia, you probably shouldn't say phrases like that near Henry. Studies show that if children who are learning to speak are spoken to as adults, then they will grow up to have a better vocabulary and IQ."

"Well then, Boy Genius, why don't you go get your Chemistry textbook and we can start to teach Henry here about Ionic Compounds and the units of Scientific Measurement."

"Actually, they don't call it 'Scientific Measurement' anymore."

"Just go get Henry's stroller."

…

_1.3 miles, or about 15 minutes later…_

"Made it!" Garcia let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not going to lie, that was a little difficult in this heat."

Beside her, Reid barely looked tired. "I didn't think it was that bad. At least we weren't running."

"That's because you only pushed the stroller for about three blocks before almost crashing into every tree, trashcan, and sign that we passed."

"I think that one of the wheels may be broken."

"Uh, huh. Sure." Garcia looked around. "Let's take the baby to those swings; I'm sure he'd love them." And on that note, she turned on her heel and began to head towards the other side of the park.

Spencer followed Garcia and was instructed to put Henry in one of the baby swings. After a couple of tries, he finally succeeded. Garcia stood behind the swing and lightly moved it back and forth while still holding on to one of the sides. Henry seemed to enjoy it, as he kept smiling and occasionally laughing as the swing rocked back and forth.

"So, Reid, are you learning a lot?"

"Well, so far I've learned that I know even less about handling children than I realized, I should never let you volunteer me for something, and that JJ keeps baby spoons and regular spoons in two different drawers."

Garcia sighed. "I guess that's good for now, but just you wait. By the end of this weekend, you'll be an expert on child care."

Reid arranged his face into something that barely resembled a smile. "I guess you're right. A babysitter is all I've ever wanted to be."

She shook her finger at him. "Enough with the sarcasm. Most people can learn to handle children very well. You just have to be open to the idea."

"I'll take your word for it." Reid began to remember back to the time when JJ was pregnant. He was talking to Emily about the case, when she suddenly changed the subject.

_"You considering it?"_

_ Reid was genuinely confused. "Considering what?"_

_ "Having baby geniuses one day."_

He remembered being scared about having to be responsible for a whole other person. He still felt bad about admitting his mother to a hospital because he could not take care of her anymore. How could he take care of a baby?

"Reid? Hellooooo, Earth to Spencer."

Reid snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"As I was saying, why don't you push Henry for a little while; my arm is getting tired."

"Um, okay." He exchanged positions with Garcia.

"What were you thinking about just now? You had your little 'thinking face' on."

Spencer tilted his head slightly. "I have a 'thinking face?'"

"Yes, and you look like you're starting to make it right now. But seriously, what were you thinking? Trying to calculate the speed of the swing?" She smiled jokingly.

"Um, well I was just thinking of a conversation Emily and I had a little while ago."

Garcia nodded for him to go on.

"She, uh, was asking me if I was considering having a child one day."

"Aw, that's sweet. Were you considering?"

"Well I was, just now, but I don't think that I'd be able to take care of someone."

The sentence continued in Reid's mind: _Not to mention that I would have to get married, and that would involve hanging out with women, and dating…_ He shuddered internally at the thought. _I really don't connect well with people, do I?_

"Oh, Reid. I'm sure that you would be a great father. All it takes is a little practice. Why don't we start your training now? It's getting late, and I seem to recall you promising to make dinner."

Spencer was hoping that she wouldn't remember. "Um, okay. I guess we could do that."

They put the still smiling Henry back into the stroller, and started off towards home.

…

_Author's Note:_

_Good day, people who I have and have not met before! It has taken a while, but I have finally posted another chapter. I offer this in rebuttal to the comment of a MissdaVinci77, who said that she was not going to update until I did. I'm not sure if this may or may not be true, since we both were pretty busy this month, but either way, here it is._

_Oh, and the picture of Spencer with amnesia that was in Henry's room in this chapter, was put into this story as a reference to my other story titled (funnily enough) _Amnesia.

_So thank you to all of you who read this, comment, and add this to your story alerts; I really appreciate the feedback. If you don't usually comment on stories, could you please? Just this once? It helps a lot more than you realize._

_Love, Me_


End file.
